FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention pertains to clamping structures for releaseably clamping opposing external members. In particular, this invention directs itself to an improved clamping system having a hook member secured to one of the external members to be clamped and a chassis mechanism secured to the other of the external members. A clamping mechanism is provided which is attached to the chassis mechanism and by rotative displacement provides for a linear displacement of a sliding plate member for hooking and capturing the hook member fixedly mounted on the other external member. More in particular, this invention relates to a rotative displacement member which includes an eccentric groove hold within which an insertion pin is provided. Further, this invention directs itself to an improved clamping system where rotative displacement of a disk member responsively linearly actuates a sliding plate member for capturing a hook member on one of the external members to be clamped.